


Awake My Soul

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Fall, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's vessel is destroyed and he requires a new one, one that just so happens to be female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Castiel’s vessel was little more than shreds of once soft skin, made into rough edges and torn flesh, by the time Dean found him. He was surrounded by dead brothers and sisters, their once beautiful wings that could have scared the bravest of hearts away with only a slight flutter, seared upon the ground beneath their corpses. Yet Dean knew that these were all the angels that fought against them, for the blood of the one who pulled him out of perdition dried beneath their fingernails.

“Cas…”Dean whispered, his knees giving way beside his angel.

He felt so much regret, so much guilt. So many words he hadn’t gotten to say hung on his tongue, caught by the fear of what others may say, what he would become.

“You can’t…I…we need you. Please…”  
“Dean?”

The voice that broke his through his words was soft, gentle and loving, so familiar yet completely foreign. 

He grabbed the handle of Castiel’s fallen angel blade, ready to kill as the woman continued walking toward him.

“Haven’t you sons a bitches done enough?” Dean murmured, standing up with his back to her. “Probably killed half you’re kind trying to get just one.”

“Dean, you are mistaken…”

“Don’t try and explain this with whatever you’re about to pull out your ass.”

“There aren’t any wings seared upon the floor,” she said simply, defying his words. “When an angel dies in a vessel, their wings burn, yet the space beneath Jimmy Novak’s body is vacant of those marks.”

Dean looked down upon Castiel’s body once more, then the angels that surrounded his body.

“Who are you?”

He looked over his shoulder at the woman, with eyes only few saw, so weak and delicate and when he finally turned her way completely, he saw her voice didn’t match her appearance. Her hair was long and softly curled and the color of ebon as the sun shone upon it. Her eyes were just as blue as Castiel’s used to be, maybe even more so, with long lashes casting shadows upon her high cheekbones that flushed beneath Dean’s gaze. She was tall for a woman, with long lean limbs and clothing that fit loosely.

She met Dean’s eyes dead on and smiled.

“As I said once, so long ago in a different place, in a different time, my name is Castiel, angel of the Lord.”

************  
48 minutes earlier

Castiel traveled the land faster than he ever had before, scanning for a vessel that could contain his grace.

He knew he couldn’t go to Heaven, even though it’d make this journey much easier. With his brothers and sisters out to kill him for crimes he hadn’t had a choice but to commit, Heaven was no longer the holy land it once was for him.

He felt a vessel calling out to him. Strong enough to hold his grace, muscular enough for the soldier he was built to be, and he only needed a simple yes for this to be over with.

He went to her, and to his surprise she was in a hospital bed. Her body was covered in wires that connected to machines, her heart no more than a soft murmur and her brain vacant. 

He didn’t need a yes it seemed.  
*************  
“Cas is a dude, nice try. Who are you really?”

Castiel smiled at Dean’s ignorance. It had always been an endearment.  
“Angels have a different sense of gender than human’s do. If we need a vessel, we take it, no matter the sex, orientation, or anything that may deem is undesirable.”  
Dean gave her a small smile, yet it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Sounds like something Cas would say. So…you’re the same, just a different meatsuit?”

“Same one that pulled you from perdition and put you back together, bone by broken bone.”

Dean dropped the angel blade weakly, closing the distance between them, his arms clinging to her as if she was a lifeline, and perhaps she was to him, keeping him grounded from the insanity that came with being a hunter.

“I thought I lost you,” Dean wept, nuzzling her neck gently as his grip on her shoulders trailed lower until his fingers were digging into her hipbones. “You had me so worried…”

“I’ll try my hardest to never worry you like this ever again…oh…”

Dean began trailing wet kisses down her neck, pushing his hips into her own in a way that was completely alien to her, that made her eyes want to flutter close and her body sing.

“So many things…I didn’t say…couldn’t have been able to say…”

Cas moaned softly, her head lolling back as his calloused fingers found her nipples through the thick fabric of the stolen clothes she wore.

“I treated you like shit…took you for granted…”

Cas grabbed hold of Dean’s shoulder and transported them to the motel he and Sam slept at during their short stay in this random small town in a random state.  
“  
Hate when you do that,” he mumbled before pushing her down upon the closest bed. “But I think I can forgive you just this once…”

Before Cas could even reply, Dean was kissing her. 

His lips were so different compared to the rest of him, she found as they melded into one another. Unlike his hands, his lips were soft and gentle, and that beautiful tongue of his as it trailed along hers languidly as if he never wanted this moment to end, even though her body was telling her to just get it over with.

“Dean…” Cas grumbled, her voice hoarse and needy. “I’ve never…I’ve never felt this way before..”

Dean smiled, grinding into her center, “I’m feeling something new too, I think.”  
He was kissing her neck, his fingers trailing up and down her sides with a gentle touch she only saw him use with the impala. With every move and touch and wet kiss, electricity coursed throughout her body, womb clenching and her toes curling. She wanted him so bad, with a need Castiel’s former vessel never had. She wanted to touch every inch of his skin, to feel him within her and to smell only him and to hear only words spoken by him.

“Dean…Dean please…”

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he murmured as he pulled her sweatshirt over her head, trailing kisses down her body and pausing momentarily to suck upon the two pink peaks of her nipples. “Gonna make you come so hard.”

He licked her navel and her breath hitch, heat pooling low in her stomach as he neared closer to her center where she ached for his touch. He pulled down her sweatpants then; her center was only inches away from his perfect mouth. Just seeing him so close to where she wanted him sent jolts of want throughout her body. 

“So wet…” he mumbled, pulling down the elastic of her panties until her wet core was exposed to him. 

“Please, Dean, touch me.”

She was squirming, her small hands clutching at the cheap white bed sheets, her hips jutting upward into nothingness. “Please…”


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes, once a beautiful green that resembled emeralds, were but a small ring of color, lust emanating out of them. 

Yet he teased her on. 

His lips only touching her protruding hipbones, the elegant curve of her thighs, never going to her soaking core where she needed him most.

“Dean, stop teasing me..."

"Wanna make this last, baby," he replied, his rough fingers stroking up and down her smooth legs, spreading them. “Gonna make you shake..."

Cas whimpered, breathing through her nose in hopes of quieting herself. She felt so good, but she needed more. She wanted Dean pressed against her, to feel his erection pushing into her, so graceful yet perfectly clumsy. She wanted to pull him out and stroke his cock like the babysitter did to the pizza man. She'd stroke him until he moaned her name to the sky. She'd kneel before him and praise him like his body was holy.

The strong need deep within her bones told her to press him down on his back and sink down upon his cock, to feel all the new things that Dean could provide her, even though she wanted to make him feel better than anyone else could ever make him feel. 

“Please, Dean." 

His mouth met her clit then, his full lips feeling warm upon her, so good, so new. His tongue started out lazy, a soothing calm, until she couldn't take the growing tension anymore and she urged him on. Her fingers clenched his short hair and he finally gave into her. Her hips rose with each flick of his tongue and plunge of his finger. 

He licked at her roughly, tongue wrapping around her clit then stroking downward and penetrating in and out of her while his hand snaked downward to stroke himself through his jeans.

Her toes were curling and her body was tensing up, a wave of pleasure coursing throughout her body with a long moan.

“Oh Cas, you're so pretty when you come," Dean whispered, kissing up her body until they were face to face. “Gonna make you come over and over, until its all I can see."

“Dean, what if Sam finds us?" 

“Oh, he knows how I fell 'bout you, Cas. He probably knew before I did," Dean smiled, playing with Castiel's long curls. “You know, before today, I was scared, but after I thought I lost you...well you know. Don't wanna turn this into a cheesy chick flick moment."

Cas looked down, her eyes shadowed by her long lashes as she whispered, “Perhaps a chick flick moment is due, Dean."

He shifted at her side uncomfortably, not meeting her eyes whenever she looked up at him. Castiel always knew Dean wasn't the best when it came to speaking about emotional things, but right now Cas needed to know this wasn't just because of the new vessel or if it was simply a one time thing.

“Dean, shall others know about us or will it be a secret between the two of us?"

“Cas, can't we talk about this later?" Dean grumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I'm hard and horny, and right now all I want to do is fuck you."

**********

Sam was minutes away from the motel, driving faster than was normally needed. 

Yet he never slowed down. He ran red lights and cut off anyone that was in his way.

Dean hadn't been at the battle of the angels by the time he had arrived, and what had most likely greeted him was what was left of Castiel, which hadn't been much.

Sam couldn't imagine what Dean could be doing. After he saw what had become of his best friend that had always been a bit more than that from the moment they met.

He could be talking to a crossroad demon as he drove, killing random people for the faults in the world; so many scenarios were running through his brain he almost past the motel.

He parked the car and ran up the stairs, and when he got to the door he could hear a girls voice, soft and gentle, followed by Dean's rough grumble.

“Thank God," Sam sighed.

He walked down the stairs and sat down in the drivers seat. He'd sleep in the car tonight and give Dean sometime to get over Cas, even if he dragged along a sweet innocent girl that most likely knew nothing if angels and demons.

***********

Cas nodded, wrapping her arms around Dean.

“This vessel is as pure as my grace. She had been only a child when she fell into a comma. Be gentle, for the both of us."

Dean smiled down upon her as his big hands cupped her face, “I'll be gentle, Cas."

“Okay," Cas breathed, barely audible as she unzipped his zipper. 

She knew she was meek and clumsy, but with every touch she placed upon him, Dean moaned and groaned like it was the best feeling he'd ever felt. When she finally touched his leaking cock he moaned into her neck, mumbling beautiful curses as he thrust into her fist.

“Need to...need to fuck you, Cas," he grumbled, sending chills down her spine and making the wetness between her legs grow.

Cas nodded, taking his cock in hand and placing the head right in front of her entrance. 

He pushed into her gently, forehead pressed into her neck as he expanded her from within. It hurt, felt too full, but as he began rocking in and out of her Castiel understood. It felt so good to feel so close to Dean, to feel his hot breath against her neck as his cock slid in and out of her easily, like their bodies had been made for one another.

“Fuck...ugh...you okay, Cas?"

Cas mewed in response, clawing at his back in search of bare skin. She grabbed hold of his lapels and ripped the shirt apart, smirking up at Dean as he gasped. 

She ran her fingers down his chest, moaning at the feeling of his muscles clenching under her palms.

His speed increased and she raised her hips in time with each thrust.

His hand went in between them and began stroking her clit, fast and clumsy like his pace had became.

“Fuck, I'm close Cas.."

“Me too, Dean," Castiel cried, clawing at his chest as pleasure erupted within her and sent her head lolling back.

His thrust became frantic, and when he came, he bit her neck to quiet down his cries.

As they caught their breath, Dean laughed, “Fuck, that was amazing, Cas. You okay?" 

Cas smiled in response, curling into his side as she mumbles, “Yes, thank you, Dean.”


End file.
